Debut of a Hero: Hypothetical Movie Trailer
by Jeune Ecrivain
Summary: Since my first movie trailer was something of a hit, I decided to write one for a movie that fills in a major blank spot in Clark’s life: the infamously obscure transition from farmboy with a secret to globally recognized superhero.


Disclaimer: The television series "Smallville" is owned by the WB. Characters on which it is based are owned by DC Comics and were created by Jerry Siegler and Joe Schuster. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment, and no profit is being made from it.

**Debut of a Hero: Hypothetical Movie Trailer**

**By Jeune Ecrivain**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Since my first movie trailer was something of a hit, I decided to write another one. This is one for a movie that fills in a major blank spot in Clark's life: the infamously obscure transition from farmboy/vigilante with a secret to globally recognized superhero. It could easily be thought of as a prequel to "The Man in Blue and Red." Yes, yes, I know, I really ought to write out the entire movie for one of these trailers, and I hope to do so someday soon.**

**Important A/N: In your mind's ear, imagine rhythmic and foreboding music being played throughout the trailer.**

………………………………………………………………

_ONSCREEN TEXT: (black background) "THE DILEMMA"_

_It's a rainy night on a Metropolitan scene. In slow motion, a young woman is thrown against a brick wall. She falls unconscious. A little boy rushes to her._

BOY: Mommy!

_A tall, leather-clad figure slaps the boy and tosses him away so hard the boy lands on the sidewalk and rolls and tumbles onto the street. He looks up just in time to see a truck hardly a foot away from him. A flash of movement is seen, and at the moment the truck would have crushed the child, a figure appears in front of the truck, which crashes into the figure. The truck buckles with the impact while the figure remains standing strong. The boy looks up in wonder as the dark haired figure locks eyes with the tall man who had hurt his mother and promptly tosses him deep into the alley like a rag doll. He then turns to face the boy and the screen, and we see Clark Kent in a denim jacket and red shirt with soaked hair._

CLARK: You okay?

_The boy, still somewhat in awe, nods._

CLARK: Do you know how to call 911?

_Again, the boy nods._

CLARK: Good. (_swallows_) I was never here. Got it?

_A little more hesitantly, the boy nods for a final time._ _Clark disappears in his characteristic flash and sonic whoosh._

_The boy stares after Clark._

FADE TO:

Clark sits on his dorm bed, running his hands through his hair.

CLARK: (voice over) I can't keep doing this. Sooner or later, I'm going to be found out.

CUT TO:

_ONSCREEN TEXT: (black background) "THE INSPIRATION"_

FADE TO:

_In a classroom at Kansas State University, a professor lectures._

PROFESSOR: Your semester project will be to do an experiment.

ZOOM on Clark as he listens to the professor

PROFESSOR: (voice over) You will change your appearance into two separate personas. One of them may be your usual self, but the other must be an entirely different look. You may use anything you want to keep them distinct.

CUT TO:

_Clark stands before a mirror, combing his hair into a less unruly version of his normal hairstyle._

PROFESSOR: (voice over) A different hairstyle,…

CUT TO:

_Clark runs his fingers over his cheek and chin._

PROFESSOR: (voice over)…a false beard or moustache,….

_Clark examines his maternal grandmother's old reading glasses._

PROFESSOR (voice over): …or even a pair of glasses.

CUT TO:

_The classroom named earlier._

PROFESSOR: The goal is to see how changing your looks affect people's perception of you.

ZOOM on Clark as he continues to listen.

PROFESSOR: The challenge is to make the same audience believe you are two different people.

CUT TO:

Clark sits at his dorm desk, typing on a laptop.

CLARK: (voice over) I have found that a pair of glasses…

CUT TO:

Clark's reflection in a mirror is seen as he puts on the reading glasses he was examining earlier

CLARK: (voice over)…prominent enough to even slightly obscure the eyes was sufficient…

CUT TO:

Clark's reflection is seen in the same mirror with no glasses and his hair combed back with a prominent wave in the front and a cowlick sticking out and accenting his forehead.

CLARK: (voice over) …to prevent recognition when I enter the same gym as I had before with no glasses, a leather jacket, and a more contemporary sort of greaser's hairstyle.

CUT TO:

Clark stops typing at his desk and leans back in his chair, a thoughtful expression.

CLARK: (voice over) Iwent to the same gymalmost regularly, alternating between personas. None of the regular gym-goers appeared to have a clue that the same guest had come in twice in the same day.

CUT TO:

_At the Kent farm, Clark stands before his parents._

CLARK: It's just a thought, and God knows I need ideas. I can't keep doing this vigilante work where I always have to worry about being discovered.

_Jonathan and Martha exchange thoughtful but concerned looks._

CUT TO:

_Clark touches the octagonal depression in the cave wall._

JOR-EL: You have passed the test, my son.

_A bright flash is seen, and it disperses to find Clark standing in the middle of what looks like a wigwam of pure white ice. He looks around curiously._

CUT TO:

_ONSCREEN TEXT: (black background) "THE REALIZATION"_

FADE TO:

Clark sits at a table in the dorm common room with a group of boys cheering and jeering him.

COLLEGE BOY: Congratulations, Kent! You lost this bet!

CUT TO:

_Clark stands next to a mall Santa in a blue body suit with red boots, a red codpiece, and a red cap._

COLLEGE BOY: (voice over) You're Santa's little helper!

_Clark suddenly appears alarmed, and he rushes off at top (human) speed._

FLASH TO:

_It's raining again, and Clark arrives on the scene of a brute beating his ex-girlfriend. Still in his elf costume, he yanks the brute off the young woman. As Clark helps her up, the brute pulls out a gun. The woman opens her mouth to warn him, but before either she or Clark can react, he fires. The bullet strikes Clarks back, collapses against his Kryptonian skin, and falls to the ground. Unaware of what happened, Clark turns to find the brute staring in awe. The woman imitates his expression as soon as Clark's back is to her. The brute runs off, and Clark swallows before turning slowly to face the woman._

WOMAN: Who are you?

CLARK: (hesitantly) A friend.

_Clark glares at her solemnly, a look of slow realization in his eyes, before he takes off at super-speed._

CUT TO:

_ONSCREEN TEXT: (red with deep blue background) "THE BEGINNING"_

FADE TO:

_Clark smiles contentedly as he enters the Daily Planet building._ _He bumps into a Lois Lane. When she looks up at him, her mouth drops._

LOIS: Smallville?

_Clark and Lois stare at each other, each surprised to see the other._

PERRY WHITE: (voice over) Lois, meet your knew partner, Clark Kent. Fresh out of college!

CUT TO:

_In Perry White's office, Clark and Lois stand before Perry's desk._

LOIS: (chuckles) You've got to be kidding!

CUT TO:

_ONSCREEN TEXT: (red, with deep blue background) "THE FIRST TIME"_

FADE TO:

_Jimmy Olsen rushes in to Perry White's office, where Clark stands talking with him Perry._

JIMMY: We got a space shuttle with blown engines crashing down in Kansas City!

_Perry nods and turns to give Clark new orders only to find him gone._

CUT TO:

_Clark runs into a deserted alley, picking up speed._

CLOSEUP of Clark as he removes his glasses.

JONATHAN KENT: (voice over) If you do this and reveal yourself to the world,…

CLOSEUP of Clark as he brushes his hair back with his hands

JONATHAN KENT: (voice over) …there's no turning back.

_We see a broader, more dramatic shot of Clark, still running, as his hands grip his shirtand pull it open, revealing the classic red S-shaped emblem against the deep blue of his costume underneath._

_The costume is seen for barely a second before…_

FADE TO BLACK:

_A gunshot is heard, and a red Superman emblem explodes onto the screen only to shrink away into the distance._

_ONSCREEN TEXT:(black background) "DEBUT OF A HERO"_

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
